This disclosure relates generally to a system and process for producing halogen oxides and more particularly, to a system and process for producing halogen oxides from an alkali metal halite.
With the decline of gaseous chlorine as a microbiocide and bleaching agent, various alternatives have been explored, including bleach, bleach with bromide, bromo-chlorodimethyl hydantoin, ozone, and chlorine dioxide (ClO2). Of these, chlorine dioxide has generated a great deal of interest for control of microbiological growth in a number of different industries, including the dairy industry, the food and beverage industry, the pulp and paper industries, the fruit and vegetable processing industries, various canning plants, the poultry industry, the beef processing industry and miscellaneous other food processing applications. Chlorine dioxide is also seeing increased use in municipal potable water treatment facilities, potable water pathogen control in office building and healthcare facilities, industrial cooling loops, and in industrial waste treatment facilities, because of its selectivity towards specific environmentally-objectionable waste materials, including phenols, sulfides, cyanides, thiosulfates, and mercaptans. In addition, chlorine dioxide is being used in the oil and gas industry for downhole applications as a well stimulation enhancement additive.
Unlike chlorine, chlorine dioxide remains a gas when dissolved in aqueous solutions and does not ionize to form weak acids. This property is at least partly responsible for the biocidal effectiveness of chlorine dioxide over a wide pH range, and makes it a logical choice for systems that operate at alkaline pHs or that have poor pH control. Moreover, chlorine dioxide is a highly effective microbiocide at concentrations as low as 0.1 parts per million (ppm) over a wide pH range.
The biocidal activity of chlorine dioxide is believed to be due to its ability to penetrate bacterial cell walls and react with essential amino acids within the cell cytoplasm to disrupt cell metabolism. This mechanism is more efficient than other oxidizers that “burn” on contact and is highly effective against legionella, algae and amoebal cysts, giardia cysts, coliforms, salmonella, shigella, and cryptosporidium.
Unfortunately, chlorine dioxide can become unstable and hazardous under certain temperature and pressure conditions. Although this is only an issue of concern for solutions of relatively high concentration, its shipment, at any concentration, is banned. It is for this reason that chlorine dioxide is always generated on-site, at the point of use, usually from a metal chlorate or metal chlorite as an aqueous solution.